thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroic Pegasus
Heroic Pegasus is the eleventh episode of ''The Lion Guard: New Beginning'' Plot Brietta helps the Mohatu's Lion Guard save Balto and his family and Kenai (son of Kiara and Kovu) when they are attacked in Urembo Meadows by Kiburi and his herd Transcript (the episode begins with Brietta and Marigold who go to Mbali fields to meet with Brietta's best friend, a winged unicorn mare named Zosia) Marigold (New Beginning): so you and Zosia are friends? Brietta: the best in the world, we've had many adventures together and we've saved the world many times Marigold: really? Brietta: yes and let me sing about it sometimes the world was doomed but he has a bravely persistent team We challenge various and we will always help everyone '' '' ' I am a horse with two wings and I was always helpful when somebody needs me I will always save him '' '' ' I'm a heroic Pegasus and help every time '' '' ' I'm a heroic Pegasus and every evil has no chance with me there was a crazy robot who wanted to destroy the world and there was a crazy lion who with hyenas was your brother '' '' ' when the terrified world continues two wings will help him '' '' '' '' I'm a heroic Pegasus I'm an amazing horse '' '' ' and if I have hooves I always give a good hand to someone in need '' '' ' I'm a heroic Pegasus, trust me Marigold: it was Poa! Brietta: thanks Marigold: what was your way to skuces? Brietta: I know someone who will tell you about it (Brietta and Marigold pass the edge of the Shining City in the African sun, Queen Jaquins, Elena sunbathe) Elena: Hi Bietta, what is my favorite Pegasus doing here? Brietta: hello Elena, me and Marigold are going to visit Zosia and her herd in the fields of Mbala, and Marigold would like to know what was the reason for our team's successes when we saved the world Elena: you mean the Avengers? Brietta: that's right Elena (strokes Marigold on the head with his own front right paw): well Marigold, we did the same thing as the Lion Guard and every good team, that is, we cooperated because no matter whether in sport or on the battlefield, to be successful, the team must work together Marigold: I like it Elena: who knows, maybe you'll someday join the Lion Guard just like your cousin Shauri or your mother Brietta: now we have to find Zosia Zosia: was someone calling me? Brietta: hello Zosia Zosia: in this my best female friend Brietta: Do you know Balto? Zosia: this wolfdog? of course, he helped us to defeat the Scar in the ruins of the Avengers base near Pride Rock Brietta: forgive me for forgetting, it's been 11 years Zosia: apparently she is showing her son Kovu and Kiara, or Kenai, around Urembo Meadows Kenai (bear): guess who's name is Ahadi (son of Kion and Jasiri): we know that Aunt Kiara gave him your name because you are a friend of her Aunt Elena Askari (son of Kion and Jasiri): by the way, I think I see our older sister Mohatu and her Lion Guard (the Lion Guards of Mohatu arrives) Simba Junior: hi sister, how are you? Mohatu: it's all right, daddy mother told us that "The Lion Guard check if the herds from Mbai fields are doing well" Hamu (sees Miranda Junior and rushes happily towards her): hey, Miranda! Miranda Junior: Hamu! how happy I am to see you! Onchao: what's the matter? Miranda Junior: hello Onchao, this is my best friend, Hamu of the Lion Guard Zosia: a really lovely couple of you Hamu and Miranda Junior (blushing): what, we? Miranda Junior: mom, what do you mean? Zosia: you remind me and your dad when we were your age and we were foals Skye: you can see that you feel something Miranda Junior: Mom, Dad, don't do this to a friend Zosia: good, my beloved daughter (Zosia turns to Brietta) Zosia: King Kion and Queen Jasiri want to see you Brietta (to the Lion Guard of Mohatu): can you wait for me here? I'll be back Mtoto: of course it is (later on Pride Rock) Kion: we called you here because we want to ask you something Brietta: what is Your Majesty about? Jasiri: because of your experience on the battlefield and the number of times you have helped us and our kingdom, we want you to accompany our daughter's Lion Guards today during a patrol and help them in case something happens Brietta: it can be done (later when Brietta arrives at Mbali fields) Brietta: what did I miss? Haraka: Miranda Junior and Hamu hear facts about dinosaurs from Stacy Hirano Ona: I listen to her too Stacy Hirano: ... and so thanks to paleontologists' discoveries it turned out that feathers are feature common to dinosaurs because it turned out that some herbivorous dinosaurs could also have feathers Hamu: then why do you need herbivorous dinosaur feathers since you are not ancestors of birds like theropods Stacy: this is probably how we protect ourselves from the cold Skylar: so Elena was right, life found a way look (They see the feathered brontosaurus) Elena: you can see it now, life cannot be stopped, life will free itself, life will always find a way Brietta: they are really beautiful animals (suddenly a scream is heard) Mohatu: Ona, what was that? Ona: I'm looking (uses her sharp eyes) Hapana! it's Kiburi and his flock! they attack Balto and his daughter! your cousin Kenai is with them too! Mohatu: we must save them! Nita (she-bear): wait, Brietta, what did your Mohatu's parents tell you? Brietta: That I should help the Lion Guard in an emergency Mohatu: in that case, you can help us Brietta: thank you, can I say your motto? Mohatu: you're welcome Brietta: The Lion Guard serves and protects ... Mohatu's Lion Guard: to the end of the Pridelands! Kiburi: nothing will help you this time, Balto: I wouldn't be so sure (he attacks Kiburi but Kiburi hurts Balto in the paw) Szarka: Dad! Balto: all out of the ordinary, do you know if someone rushes to our rescue? Szarka: you know that I can see the future Balto: what did you see, daughter? Szarka: it was Mohatu and her Lion Guard Tamka: but you didn't say that the Lion Guard would bring a Pegasus with him Nduli (kicked by Brietta): it hurt Tamka: what are we doing Kiburi? Kiburi: we won't give up without a fight (he fights with Mohatu and Haraka) Brietta: oh no! Mohatu! Mohatu: will anyone help me? Brietta (Kiburi kicked her hooves) leave the heir to the Pridelands throne alone! Kiburi: Princess Mohatu, is not over yet! Mohatu: and it's over! ( she uses the Roar of the Grandfathers and gets rid of Kiburi and his flock of crocodiles) Balto: Lion Guard, thank you for your help Kenai (lion): you are the best cousin in the world! Mohat: you shouldn't thank me, Brietta has helped you Szarka: thank you, you are a heroine Brietta: I just did what had to be done to help someone in need (Askari the leader of the first Lion Guard comes to them on his paws) Askari (first leader): congratulations on your success Mohatu: Askari, what are you doing here? Askari (first leader): I came to congratulate you on the perfect teamwork, just like me and my Lion Guard once Elena was right. The key to team success is collaboration congratulations Mohatu: thank you, hear it from the leader of the first Lion Guard is an honor Characters Kion Jasiri Zosia Mariglod (New Beginning) Vitani Mohatu Ona Haraka Hamu Mtoto Ahadi (son of Kion and Jasiri) Simba Junior Askari (son of Kion and Jasiri) Askari (first leader of The Lion Guard as a Living Lion) Brietta Elena Kenai (bear) Nita (bear ) Kenai (son of Kovu and Kiara) Miranda Junior Onchao Skye Skylar Category:Kanapkuba Category:Kanapkuba's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction